


[Podfic] Pulse

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: It's much better getting shot the second time.





	[Podfic] Pulse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pulse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468528) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 




End file.
